Bennsen
Bennsen is one of the minor gods. Appearance Bennsen is a relatively short dragon of average build. His body is covered in short, black feathers. He has curved horns and a crest, which is consisted of long, colorful feathers. Bennsen's wings are feathered too, and the feathers at the endings of his feet grow longer than the ones surrounding them, which causes his feet to be barely visible. Feathers also grow longer at the tip of his tail, giving it a fan-like appearance. Bennsen often looks incredibly smug. Origin Along with his sibling deity, Seyvyora, and like the rest of the Minor gods, he was 'born' during the Clash. Bennsen was created from the combination of the God of Life and the God of Time's cosmic weaving. After the Clash, he descended into the mortal realm with the rest of the Minor gods and has been trapped there ever since. Significance Bennsen is worshipped primarily by merchants and vagabonds, but also by certain cults and groups (concentrated mainly in Erige and Yube). His offerings consist of various trinkets, cloths, and feathers. These offerings are usually burned and their ashes are thrown in the air in order to be carried away by the wind. Merchants often do this as a plea to Bennsen to protect them during their travels, or to earn more valuables while trading. He is also called upon during trials, because he is also known as the god of judgement—this is how he earned one of his titles, the Judge. Bennsen is known to pass judgement on mortals, and will often mess with someone if he hears them badmouthing him. He is not cruel though, and will only go as far as making his victim bite their tongue or fall over their own paws. Bennsen is associated with procell. Relationships With his godborn Bennsen is mischievous, and will encourage his godborn to play pranks on others for his own entertainment. He will often make them go after Crimson's godborn due to his personal disliking of her, but he will settle for pranking anybody if Crimson's godborn is out of reach. He is never quiet and is constantly making jokes about everything. He is very helpful, as far as godborn abilities are concerned. He will even go out of his way in order to help his godborn use their abilities, even going as far as taking control over their body in order to do whatever he thinks needs to be done. With other gods Bennsen gets along fine with everybody except for Crimson. He will try his best to make her feel annoyed, and will not stop until one of the other gods makes him leave her alone (or she attacks him, whatever happens first). He gets along with Relles, although Relles tries to make him apologize to each of his victims and often ends up not talking to him for a while after he refuses. Those two often travel together. He enjoys talking to the God of Time as well, and will strike up a conversation if he recognizes them. Notes TBACategory:Gods Category:Minor Gods